Land
English Etymology < , < < . Cognate with West Frisian , Dutch , and German . Pronunciation * , , * *: Noun # The part of Earth which is not covered by oceans or other bodies of water. #: Most insects live on '''land'.'' # real estate or landed property; a partitioned and measurable area which is owned and on which buildings can be erected. #: There are 50 acres of '''land' in this estate.'' # A country or region. #: They come from a faraway '''land'.'' # A person's country of origin and/or homeplace; homeland. # Ground that is suitable for farming. #: Plant the potatoes in the '''land'.'' # (Ireland / colloquial) a fright. #: He got an awful land when the police arrived. # A conducting area on a board or chip which can be used for connecting wires. # In a compact disc or similar recording medium, an area of the medium which does not have pits. # The space between the rifling grooves in a gun. Derived terms * bookland * brushland * bushland * cloud cuckoo-land * Disneyland * downland * dry land * fantasy land * farmland * fat of the land * flatland * flogging the land * glebe-land * grassland * highland * homeland * Lalaland * land ahoy * land bridge * land degradation * land down under * land bridge * land line/landline * land mark * land mine * land of opportunity * Land of the Free * land yacht * landfall * landfill * landform * landholder * landlady * landless * landlocked * landlord * landlubber * landman * landmark * landscape * landslide * landslide * landward/landwards * mainland * moorland * no man's land * on land * outland * overland * pastureland * pineland * playland * plowland * revenue land * spit of land * TV land * upland * wildland * woodland Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (’arD) * Armenian: ցամաք (c'amak') * Basque: lur * Blackfoot: ksaahko * Bulgarian: * Catalan: terra * Central Atlas Tamazight: akal * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 土地 (tǔdì) * Cree: askiy * Croatian: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Fijian: vanua * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: ξηρά (ksirá) (dry-land) , γη (yi) * Hawaiian: honua * Hebrew: ארץ (eréts) , אדמה (adamah) * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Ido: lando * Igbo: ala * Indonesian: tanah, bumi, negara, negeri * Italian: * Japanese: 土地 (とち, tochí) * Korean: 땅 (ttang), 뭍 (mut) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Latin: * Lithuanian: sausuma * Maltese: * Maori: * Norwegian: * Novial: lande * Occitan: tèrra * Ojibwe: aki, akiin * Old Church Slavonic: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: talamh , tìr * Serbian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: ardhi sg/pl * Swedish: * Telugu: భూమి (bhoomi) * Thai: (din), (phuu) * Tongan: fonua * Catalan: terra, terreny * Croatian: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * German: , * Greek: γαίες , εκτάσεις , κτήματα * Korean: 땅 (ttang), 토지 (土地, toji) * Lithuanian: * Novial: lande * Swahili: * Tagalog: * Arabic: (bilād) * Armenian: * Catalan: terra * Croatian: * Finnish: * German: , * Greek: *: Ancient: χώρα *: Modern: χώρα * Korean: 땅 (ttang), 나라 (nara) * Lithuanian: * Ngarrindjeri: * Novial: lande * Persian: , , , * Polish: , * Slovene: * Swahili: * Taos: pǫ̏’óna * Croatian: * German: , * Icelandic: * Korean: 땅 (ttang), 토지 (土地, toji) * Novial: lande * Portuguese: * Swahili: * Russian: нареза Verb # To descend to a surface, especially from the air. #: The plane is about to '''land. # To alight, to descend from a vehicle. #: '''1859 Easton, Alexander, A Practical Treatise on Street or Horse-Power Railways, p 108, "Rules adopted by the Sixth Avenue Railway, N. Y.":''' #:* 10. You will be civil and attentive to passengers, giving proper assistance to ladies and children getting in or out, and never start the car before passengers are fairly received or '''landed. # To come into rest. # To arrive at land, especially a shore, or a dock, from a body of water. # To bring to land. #: It can be tricky to '''land' a helicopter''. #: Use the net to '''land' the fish.'' # To acquire; to secure. # To deliver. Derived terms * crash-land * land on one's bridge * relland Translations * Catalan: atterrar * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: maanduma * Ewe: dze * Finnish: * French: se poser, atterrir * German: * Greek: (prosgeióno) * Hebrew: לנחות (le-nakhat) * Hungarian: leszáll, landol * Icelandic: * Japanese: 着陸する (ちゃくりくする, chakurikú surú); 上陸する (じょうりくする, jōriku surú) * Korean: 내리다 (naerida) * Ojibwe: boonii * Polish: lądować * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Telugu: వాలిపో (vaalipO) * Thai: (lohng) * Catalan: atracar * Czech: * Esperanto: * Finnish: nousta maihin, laskea maihin * Korean: 닿다 (dahda) * Portuguese: * Slovene: * Danish: * Dutch: doen landen, aan de grond zetten * Finnish: saada maahan, saada maalle (e.g., fish), laskeutua (can’t really be transitive) * French: * German: * Hebrew: להנחית (le-hanekhit) * Japanese: 着陸する (ちゃくりくする, chakurikú surú); 上陸させる (じょうりくさせる, jōriku saserú) * Korean: 내리다 (naerida), 부리다 (burida) (for cargo) * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Thai: (khreùùang bin lohng sùù pheūūn) Adjective # Of or relating to land. # Residing or growing on land. Translations Category:1000 English basic words Category:English ergative verbs ---- Danish Etymology From , from , from . Noun # country (nation state (noun)) # land Usage notes In compounds: land-, lande-, lands-, -land. Inflection Verb # ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Noun # land, country Derived terms * landschap * buitenland * binnenland * hoogland * laagland * thuisland Verb # # ---- Faroese Noun land # land # coast # country, nation # ground, soil # "the state" Declension Category:Faroese nouns ---- Icelandic Pronunciation * *: Noun # land, earth, ground (part of the Earth not under water) # country #: Japan er fallegt '''land'.'' #:: Japan is a beautiful country. # countryside, country #: Ég bý úti á '''landi'.'' #:: I live in the country # land, as a mass noun, measurable in quantity # tracts of land, aestate #: Ég á þetta '''land' og allt sem er á því.'' #:: I own this land and everything on it. Declension Derived terms * láta lönd og leið (+ , to not give a damn about something) * draga að landi (+ , to eat somebody's leftovers) * draga í land (to give in a little) * eiga langt í land (of something- to have a long way to go/to be finished) * föðurland * landlægur * sinn er siður í landi hverju * útland * með lögum skal land byggja * leggja land undir fót * Ísland * Grænland * Frakkland * Finnland * Svartfjallaland * Þýskaland ---- Norwegian Etymology From . Noun # country # land Inflection References * Category:Norwegian nouns ---- Old English Etymology From Germanic *landom, from Indo-European. Cognate with Old Saxon land (Dutch land), Old High German lant (German Land), Old Norse land (Swedish land), Gothic ��������. The PIE root is also the source of Celtic *landā (Welsh llan ‘enclosure’, Breton lann ‘heath’). Pronunciation * Noun land # land Derived terms * īġland * landfruma Descendants * English: land Category:Old English nouns ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun land # Land, country, nation. # land, as opposed to sea or air # land; part of Earth not covered by sea # land; ground suitable for farming # short for trädgårdsland; small piece of ground used for a hobby-based growing of vegetables, flowers, berries and other plants Synonyms ;country * nation ;neither sea nor air * backe * landbacke * mark ;ground suitable for farming * mark (owned land in general, for farming or not) Derived terms * landa af:land ang:land ar:land da:land de:land et:land el:land es:land fr:land fy:land ko:land hy:land hr:land io:land id:land is:land it:land kn:land kk:land sw:land ku:land lo:land la:land lb:land lt:land li:land hu:land ml:land my:land nl:land ja:land no:land pl:land pt:land ru:land simple:land fi:land sv:land ta:land te:land th:land ti:land tr:land uk:land vi:land zh:land